gunsoficarusonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator Mk. S
Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator Mk. S is a single-shot weapon that fires a bunch of slow, deep arcing explosive projectiles. High amount of Explosive damage from single shot paired with fast fire reload rate makes this gun an extremely powerful close range finisher once the armor is destroyed. But if compare to another explosive guns, fact of apply all amount on explosive damage on significant area let this gun have a significant disable ability. By gun mechanic it more close to Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator Mk. II PvE version, than Roaring Tiger Heavy Detonator. Common Tactics The Detonator Mk. S is highly effective against hull and has an almost insignificant arming time. It can destroy number of ships types at close range with one shot (especially with Charged Rounds) without giving the Engineers a chance to rebuild the armor in time. Total damage is slightly above the damage from single shot of Typhon Heavy Flak Cannon Mk. II. The gun has a short maximum range and is also, and more of, due to its shell drop, low projectile speed and high spread of projectile, quite hard to shoot at it maximum range. Like others kill weapons the Detonator Mk. S requires an exposed hull to cause damage to it. Due to limit of guns range, the Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun is the most commonly paired with Detonator Mk. S among Piercing weapons. Even the best single shot from Detonator Mk. S can't compare to of Manticore Heavy Hwacha by effectivity of the disable, but after couple of well aimed shot gun can provide one of most devastating continuous lock to mechnical components, due to it short reload time, with will combine with medium pressure to armor and balloon. Key factor of effective use Detonator Mks is using the detonate function all time during the shooting, only this can activate double amount of both Direct and Burst damage, spreaded on AoE. In the case of direct target hit second part of Burst damage will be just lost and Direct damage will apply only to one component. Commonly Used Ammunition Multiple ammunition choice can improve different aspect of this gun. Charged Rounds * Increased damage per shot by 30% and don't get any penalty to clip size or fire rate due to single-loaded. * Increased projectile speed and reduces spread. * Better alternative to normal rounds, without cons. Incendiary Rounds * Combination of multiple projectile, double hit and huge AoE gives high chances to set fire stacks. * Don't get any penalty to clip size due to single-loaded. * Reduced projectile speed cut the range but allow to shoot more under downward arc. Lesmok Rounds * Increased range to 510 meters. * Don't get any penalty to clip size due to single-loaded. Burst Rounds Extended Magazine Update history 2.0.17 Summer Update: Colors of the Wind Multiple statistics changes move gun to category of kill weapon. October 2019 hotfix Decreasing the damage of gun, decreasing the number of projectiles from 7 to 6. Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Mortars Category:Kill Weapons